walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Patricia (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Patricia (Comic Series). Patricia is the wife of Otis and is a resident of Hershel's Farm. She works alongside Hershel to treat Carl Grimes' injuries. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little has been revealed about Patricia's life prior to the outbreak. At some point, she and Otis dated and eventually married. They both presumably lived nearby the Greene Family, and when Otis was hired as their ranch foreman, she assisted him with his duties around the farm. During this time, she befriended the Greene Family and became an unofficial family member. As the apocalypse broke out and everyone around their town was dying, the two of them decided to stay at the farm. While there, she continued to help perform duties such as caring for the chickens. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Bloodletting Patricia joins Hershel and the rest of his family outside to meet Rick and assists with Carl's operation. She shows great concern over Otis' well-being, at one point demanding that he not risk his life going to the high school with Shane. She's in tears when she has to say her goodbyes to him and is anxious for his return back. Patricia seems to be weaker than others of the group however she grows stronger throughout her time with the others. Save The Last One She remains by Carl's bedside while waiting for Shane and her husband to return, nurturing the child and following some of Hershel's instructions. She later attempts to sew T-Dog's arm with the help of Daryl's drugs given to her by Glenn (to which she labels him 'Little Dixon'). When Shane arrives back at the farm with the supplies and tells them of Otis's death, Hershel says that he will break the news to Patricia after they operate on Carl as he needs Patricia to be focused. Patricia is deeply distraught upon learning of Otis's death and is comforted by Hershel and Rick. Her weeps and cries haunt Shane as he watches her fall in tears in the kitchen. Cherokee Rose She joins everybody outside the house as both groups of survivors gather outside the house. After, she and everyone goes to Otis's funeral and she pleas to Shane to tell her about Otis's last moments hoping that he did not die in vain, she needed to know what happened. Shane comforts her and delivers his version of the eulogy to the group. Although Otis was murdered by Shane, Patricia and the rest of the group are unaware of this. Dale begins to suspect Shane's story. Chupacabra She is seen helping Lori, Carol, Beth, and Maggie prepare for the dinner the women want to make. After she is seen at the dinner table with everyone quietly eating however, when Glenn mentions if anyone knew how to play the guitar and Hershel reveals the Otis played the guitar well, she seems disturb by it as it brings up the memories of Otis. Patricia eats her dinner next to Hershal, which shows that she is well respected and an equal to Hershal as they are both older than rest of the Greene Farm. While the rest of the Greene Farm are seated away from the main table on the "childrens table". Secrets Patricia gets a chicken out of the coop, breaks its legs, and feeds it live to zombies in the barn. Later, she and Beth approach Rick and Shane and say that they would like to join them for gun training, Rick says he first has to ask Hershel and with his approval, Rick takes Patricia and others to the shooting range. Patricia is seen shooting the best out of the females, apart from Andrea, who attends Shane's advanced class. Pretty Much Dead Already She and Beth watch quietly at the bickering between the two groups. They're in horror when the zombies are let out of the barn and killed with blasts to the head. Nebraska Patricia assists Beth after she was attacked by her former mother and lead her back to the house, later she atteands the funeral for Annette, Shawn, and Sophia and later is seen assiting Beth after she had gone into shock. Triggerfinger Patricia is seen still taking care of Beth and awaiting for Hershel's arrivial back at the farm. At one point she claims that Beth is dehydrated. 18 Miles Out Patricia does not appear in this episode, along with other members of the group. Judge, Jury, Executioner Patricia can be first seen helping Hershel and Jimmy on the farm and later talking with the group on what to do with the survivor held hostage. Later on at night, she is out in the field with the others when Dale is attacked by a walker and gathered around everyone when he is killed. Better Angels Patricia is not seen much in this episode other than helping the group move their things into the farmhouse and doing other usual work. When they find out that Randall has gone missing, Patricia and the others go back into the farmhouse. Trivia * The comic series Patricia looks much younger than her television counterpart. * Patricia is much wiser than her comic counterpart. * Patricia and Otis are married (as revealed through remarks from Shane), whereas in the comic they're only dating. * The comic series shows Patricia and Otis argue and break up, however Otis didn't survive as long as he did in the comic, so it can be assumed that their television counterpart Patricia and Otis had a strong relationship. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters